February 24th
by crittle247
Summary: "February 24 was supposed to change his life. But he never expected it to change the way it did."


**Psych**  
**"February 24"**

**Spoilers: **4x10-You Can't Handle This Episode; 4x13-Death Is In the Air; 4x16-Mr. Yin Presents.

**Summary: **"February 24 was supposed to change his life. But he never expected it to change the way it did."

**A/N: **A short little tag to the end of Mr. Yin Presents. First Psych fic, please shoot me a reivew they make me happy.

* * *

"I'm going to Uganda."

Shawn Spencer never thought that four words could have such a perfect aim to his heart. He was all prepared to have the "talk" and to confess he wasn't committing to their relationship enough until when she uttered those four words. It was like a knockout punch in the face, however it was the next four words that really cut him deeper.

"Six months or longer."

180 days or more, 9,000 plus miles apart, completely giving a new meaning to the saying of a long distant relationship. Granted, any previous relationship he had ever had in his life never made it past four dates. Abigail, the one woman that had ever left a toothbrush at his place, was leaving for Uganda.

February 24 was the day she was coming back for a short while, the day that would decide if they would stay a couple or part ways.

The weeks that followed, Shawn was surprised how much Abigail kept occupying his thoughts. He began to miss the nights cuddled in her bed, the feel of her soft skin, the smell of her hair. Those moments he found himself in front of his computer writing her emails jammed packed with 80's references. And when he would get an email back, he couldn't get his stupid grin off of his face.

But then there was Juliet and that moment he almost confessed his love to her. In all fairness, as he would state in his internal debates, he thought Juliet was dying. But then maybe, it was fate preventing a mistake, so fate sent Lassie to interrupt the confession. Maybe Abigail was really the one and the feeling for Juliet was just his natural thing to want what he can't have.

Then February 24 came along. A day he had been waiting for and he had forgotten about it. He was too focused on the new attack from Yin. Two people were already dead, a waitress that served them pie, and Mary Lightly who was just trying to be brave.

Shawn couldn't believe that Mary was capable of such a strong grip, as he held the socially awkward profiler as he died. It would be a memory that would stay with Shawn forever.

February 24 was the farthest thing from his mind when Yin kidnapped Juliet. It is not hard to forget everything in life when a psycho has a woman that you care so much about. He should have seen it coming. When Gus reminded him of the importance of the day, Shawn wanted to kick himself for forgetting about Abigail. The Chief should have sent another uniform with Buz to pick up Abigail, for maybe with backup she would had been safe.

But one cop didn't stop Yin. He took Abigail and for some reason spared McNab's life. But now he had to choose. Choose to save Juliet or Abigail. Never had Shawn prayed so hard in his life for him to become a real psychic. An hour went by after Yin called on Abigail's phone. 60 long, painful minutes of waiting for the next clue. His head was aching as he went through all the visions in his mind, trying desperately to find something that he missed. That one little clue that would lead them to Yin and stop this once and for all.

Then the call came in. They got the clue for Juliet, but not for Abigail. The realization that Abigail was going to die because of him almost made Shawn lose it. The only thing that kept him from completely breaking down in the Chief's office was that Juliet was still in danger. But then, it hit him. Yin had already given him the clue for Abigail long before his attack happened. She was at the pier.

On February 24 they found themselves sitting at the same pier where they were supposed to have their first date fourteen years ago. Shawn didn't care if it was just a reaction to almost losing her, but he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. To be fully committed to Abigail. But he should have seen it coming. How could he see so much yet still be blind?

"I want to make a difference, I want to inspire people. And I can't do any of that, if I'm dead."

He was Marion Crane from Psycho and Yin was Norman Bates who was not done stabbing him repeatedly.

Shawn wanted to tell Abigail all the things that he changed in his life, things for the better, all because of her. That he wasn't totally terrified of commitment when she's with him. But he couldn't say it, all he could manage was "You inspire me."

He knew by looking in her eyes that it was over. He was not worth dying over. And Shawn understood. He told her he was sorry, to take the blame for her decision. After all, the only reason she almost die was because of him.

February 24 did decide the course of their relationship. They did come full circle. Once again Shawn watched Abigail Lytar walk away.

Shawn sat back on the bench, eyes burning. He could feel himself finally start to unravel as the last thread was pulled. Yin had won this round. Even though both Juliet and Abigail were safe, he still lost one. His mind was out of control with whys and what-ifs. Why couldn't Abigail's flight be delayed? Why couldn't Yin just be a fragment in Mary's over obsessed mind? Why did Abigail have to go to Uganda? If she stayed, where would their relationship be now? Would they be so head over heels in love that this event would just bring them closer? Why did this have to happen? But he would wait until he was alone. Riding his motorcycle miles away to a remote spot where he could finally let go of all the emotions from the last two days and cry.

February 24 was supposed to change his life. But he never expected it to change the way it did.


End file.
